


Unwilling Princess

by ImpossibleInfluencerZombie



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Death, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Other, Swearing, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpossibleInfluencerZombie/pseuds/ImpossibleInfluencerZombie
Summary: Rick Grimes daughter is in for a world of trouble when the saviors show up. Bringing with them the one person she never wanted to see again.





	1. Chapter 1

_I'm a horrible person._  
The people I love, my family are about to be slaughtered and the only thing I can think about is myself. Pushing the guy behind me down and running into the woods, never to be seen again. Maybe they'll kill me before I even get that far, maybe I manage to get away only for a walker to get me. Honestly, I'd be okay with that, hell, I'd walk into a walkers open arms to avoid what's next.

"Let's meet the man." Simon's voice rings out and I wish the ground would open up and swallow me.  
"Pissing our pants yet?"  
_I can't breathe._  
"Boy, do I have a feeling were getting close."  
I can hear the smirk in the bastard's voice.

"Hi, you're Rick right? I'm Negan." I already know that it's him. Of course it is, Simon's here for fuck sakes. But for some reason I can't just keep my head down. I need to look, I have to see him with my own eyes. Doubt I'll see much though, it's dark and I left my glasses at home out of habit.  
I raise my head and take in his blurry form as he's standing in front of dad. He looks the same as he always did, he's grown a beard and has a baseball bat wrapped in something over his shoulder but it's definitely him.

Negan. My real father.

The thudding of my heart fills my ears, my breathing is getting fast and I know it's only a matter of time before I start hyperventilating or worse, crying.  
I can't do this, I can't.  
I feel my hand being squeezed and look down to see someone's holding it. I let my eyes follow the arm up to Daryl's bloodied face, his eyes are pleading with me to calm down. I nod and drop my head as I try to take a deep breath.

"So now, I'm gonna beat the holy hell out of one of you." I squeeze Daryl's hand harder before dropping it. I may not have seen my father in 10 years but I know holding Daryl's hand will only draw his attention to us. "This, this is Lucille and she is awesome."  
_Lucille?_  
_LUCILLE?!_  
_He named his bat after mum?_  
_HOW. FUCKING. DARE. HE!_  
I can feel the anger rising in me as I shut my eyes. The crunch of boots slowly pace in front of me and I drop my head lower.

I should volunteer. Let him beat the holy hell out of his own daughter. Yeah, that'll teach him, if he even figures it out. I know I'm being ridiculous, we haven't seen each other since I was 9 and if I'm honest puberty hit me like a freight train.

I don't look like the daughter he remembers anymore but, I look like mum and as much as I hate to give the asshole credit, it's never been hard for him to put two and two together.

Dad's yelling snaps me back to the present.

"I've got an idea, enie, meenie, miney, mo."  
_He's enjoying this._  
Negan waves his bat in my face and I realise it's barbed wire, he wrapped a bat in barbed wire and calls it Lucille. He's lost his damn mind.  
"And. You. Are. It." He's standing in front of Abraham, I drop my head further as the tears stream down my face. I can't watch.

CRACK. A sob escapes my lips. "Oh, look at that, taking it like a champ!"  
_Shut up, shut up, shut up._  
"Suck. My. Nuts." Abraham struggles.  
CRACK. CRACK. CRACK.  
I fall forward catching my self with my hands and in a matter of seconds I'm being pulled up by the collar of my shirt and told to enjoy the show.

Negan's talking again, god, he never shuts up. He never did. Boots crunch in front of me and I keep my head down. "Sweetheart, you're gonna wanna take a look at this-" Negan moves his bat closer to my face- "take a look."  
The anger rises in me and I clench my fists.  
_I can't take this any more._  
"TAKE A DAMN LOOK." I snap my head up, eyes locking with Negan's. His eyes widen as the smug look on his face drops. He looks like he's seen ghost, if I wasn't so angry right now, I'd have laughed.

A fist collides with his jaw and he stumbles backwards as Daryl is tackled to the ground. "No, NO." Negan eyes trail form Daryl to me and in two long strides he's in front of me again. "What's your name, sweetheart?" Negan asks and I freeze. A sigh escapes his lips and he bends over, grasping my chin in his fingers and tilting my head up so my eyes meet his. "What's. Your. Name?" he demands.

"L-Lori" I manage to squeak out as tears pool in my green orbs. My breath hitches as he leans closer to me. "Lori, do you think I'm a liar?"  
_Yes._  
"No." I breathe. Negan hums as he drops my chin, "Now, I'm a man of my word, first impressions are important, I need you to know me, so," -he pauses- "back to it."

"ie."  
"Katie." I blink my eyes as the ringing in my ears dies down. "We have to go" Dads voice floods my ears as he hauls me up, pulling me towards the RV. "This is all my fault" I say pulling my arm from his grip. "Katie." dad soothes. "I'm not going home with you, I can't" I shake me head. "Yes you are, we are going home, together." He takes a step towards me, as I take two back. "This is all my fault." I choke, tears sliding down my cheeks.

"It's not your fault" dad shakes his head at me. "Of course it is," I yell. "If I had gone with," -I pause not wanting to say his name- "Negan, instead of hiding all those years ago when he came to get me, maybe, he wouldn't have turned into a monster, maybe, Glenn and Abraham would still be-" dads arms in case me, pulling me against his chest- "it's not your fault, none of this is your fault." he soothes, sobs wrack my body as I wrap my arms around him. "We need to go now." he says kissing the top of my head. I pull away from him, wiping my tear stained face. "Okay." I nod.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a couple of things about this story,
> 
> 1: It's been 10 years since the apocalypse began. It started in 2007 and the current year in this story is 2017. 
> 
> 2: Katie and Carl were both 9 when it started and are 4 months apart, Katie being the oldest. They are currently 19.

2007

I sighed as I opened the box in the corner of the room. I was running low on food, I had taken all I could from home before I'd left, most of which had turned sour or grown mold in the last week. All I had left was two cans of baked beans, which I hated and a can of corn. The last thing I wanted was to go outside but I couldn't put it off anymore. The streets were filled with monsters and it only seemed to be getting worse, I snuck to the window and pulled the curtain back just enough to catch a glance of the street. There was two of those things standing on the other side of the picket fence that surround the front yard.

They were slow and I knew I'd have no trouble running past them but I was terrified, rooted to the spot, mesmerised by the way they swayed side to side. One of the monsters turned it head towards the house making me gasp as I dropped to the floor. "I'll be fine," I tried to convince myself. Taking a deep breathe I pushed myself off the floor with my shaking hands and grabbed my backpack before putting my shoes on.

I gingerly unlocked the front door and pulled it open poking my head out. They hadn't noticed me yet, I stepped out and pulled the door shut behind me. The closer I got to the gate the more I shook, the clicking of the latch had both of the monsters turning to look. I ripped the gate open and sprinted off down the street, not stopping until I'd gotten around the corner. Taking deep breathes I tried to steady my heart. Nodding to myself, I started to move my feet again, the store was about 9 blocks away and I wanted to be home as soon as possible. I walked at a brisk pace, only speeding up when I was noticed by a monster. The store came into view and a smile broke on my face, I did it. There was dried blood on the ground outside the store and someone had jammed a shopping cart in the automatic door to keep it open but it looked safe.

Grabbing the door, I pulled with all my strength, moving it about an inch before it slipped from my fingers and I fell to the floor. I jumped when it hit the cart with a resounding bang. "I can't open this," I mumbled, tears starting to form in my eyes.

"I usually climb over the cart," The voice had me scrambling to my feet, before I spun around. It was a boy, he was wearing a baseball cap, shirt, jeans and had a backpack on his back. "You're the first person I've seen out here,"- he looked me up and down -"how old are you?" Mum had always told me not to talk to strangers but he was the first person I'd seen in almost 2 weeks and he seemed nice. "I'm nine," my voice trembled slightly. "And, you're by yourself?" he sounded shocked. I dropped my head nodding at the floor, "I live just outside Atlanta with some other survivors, there are kids and you could come back with me if you want." There are other people? I wouldn't be alone, "Ok," I nodded at him, as he smiled, "I'm Glenn."

 

2017

I jerked awake with a gasp. Tears were running down my cheeks as memories of Glenn still floated around my mind. "Glenn wouldn't want me to cry, neither would Abraham," I said, wiping my eyes and sitting up. I was hungry, I hadn't eaten since yesterday, I was so out of it when we got back, if Carl hadn't dragged me out of the RV I would most likely still be sitting there. Walking to my drawers I grabbed some comfy pants and pulled them on. It was after putting them on that I caught sight of myself in the mirror. My green eyes were puffy and red and my black curly hair was matted and frizzy. I ran my fingers through my hair, getting out the bigger knots before grabbing my hairbrush and working on the smaller ones. Once I was satisfied I put my hair into a bun, slipped my glasses onto my face and headed downstairs.

"Hungry?" Michonne asked as I walked into the kitchen. Carl was setting the table and dad was feeding Judith. "Yeah, let me help you," I grabbed the basket of rolls and put them on the table. "I made soup, nothing fancy just vegetable," She said scooping it into bowls. When Michonne first showed up at the prison she'd scared the crap out of me, standing with the walkers at the fence. I know now I have no reason to be afraid of her, she loves me and I love her.

"You're staring," Michonne says as she places the last bowl in front of me. "You're a good mum," She freezes. I turn around "and you're a good dad, best one I've had,"- I turn to Carl -"you're an okay brother," I smirk as Carl let's a puff of air out of his mouth. "Katie," dad starts before I cut him off. "I really think I should leave, if he finds out I'm his daughter he's gonna be pissed, but he finds out you all knew, there is NO telling what he'll do." They were all silent.

"So just leave for the day," I turned to Carl, "he said they'll be here in a week, so go to Hilltop that day."

"I'll take you," dad said, "The day before they come, I'll drop you at Hilltop and I'll come get you once they've gone."

"If he finds out,"- "he won't." Michonne interjects. "Promise me you'll lie, just tell him that I said my parents were dead, and that I told you I lied about my name because I was scared," I pleaded with them. "We will," Carl put his hand on my shoulder.

=====

I can't sleep, I've been staring at the ceiling for hours. I got out of bed and fumbled in the dark for my pants. Walking out of room I made my way down the hallway to Carl's room. "Carl, are you awake?" I whispered poking my head into his room, "Yeah," he whispered back. I stepped into his room pushing the door so it was only open a crack. "Can I sleep with you?," his response was lifting the blanket for me as I slid in next to him. "Are you okay?," He asked while dropping the blanket. "I don't think so," I said turning to face him. "Why didn't you go with your dad when this all started?" I sighed, "I was so angry with him, mum was dying and it just didn't seem like he cared. Looking back I realise I misunderstood a lot of stuff, but even if I'd understood it all there's still so much I'd have been angry at him about." Carl hummed, "So you just ran away?"

"I hid from him. Mum had died, then came back, and I didn't know what was happening, no one did. One of the nurses told me that something was wrong and we had to go, she drove me home and told me to wait for my dad. I'd been there for about 5 minutes before he came barrelling in like a bull in a China shop, and, I just got under my bed and waited for him to leave." I sighed again.

"I heard what you said to dad, Negan,"- He spat the word -"would have turned into the monster he is now whether or not you were with him." I gave him a small smile, "when'd you get so wise, little brother?" It was a stupid joke, he was only a few months younger than me. He smiled back as he puffed a "Shut up."

=====

"Katie."

"KATIE,"- Carl sounded frantic as he shook me -"WAKE UP."

"What?" I was groggy, I didn't even remember falling asleep last night, "Carl what's wrong?"

His face was stern, "the Savior's are here."


	3. Chapter 3

"The Saviors are here."  
"WHAT?"- I shot up so fast I almost headbutted Carl -"what do you mean the Saviors are here. Why are the Saviors here Carl?" I was frantic, I knew it and the look on Carl's face said he knew it too. "Katie, you need to calm down, just take a breath," his voice was calm. I took a deep breath, mind racing a million miles a minute. "Dad's out there with Negan, he's making him give him a tour," he rolled his eye, "I'm going back out there and you're going to stay in here, okay?" his voice was gentle but I knew it wasn't a question. I envied Carl, he always managed to stay level headed no matter what was happening around us. "Okay," I climbed out of bed as he turned to leave.

"Carl," he turned back as I stepped forwards pulling him into a hug, "be careful."  
"I will," he squeezed before disappearing out the door.  
I ran a hand over my face as I tried to collect my thoughts, the sound of the front door opening had me holding my breath. "Katie," I know that voice, "Zoe?" I stepped into the hall as she bounced up the stairs. "Hey," she smiled, "Carl asked me to take Judith so you don't have to worry when those horrible men outside come to ransack your house." She frowned.

"I'm sorry," I couldn't even look here in the eye. "What? It's not your fault, I didn't agree with Rick killing those people but I understand that there is horrible people out there. It's why I don't go outside, well, one of the reasons." She smiled making her way to Judith's room as I followed. When we'd first come to Alexandria Zoe didn't want anything to do with us, which was understandable. It wasn't until the tower fell that she actually spoke to me, she'd be frozen in fear as the walkers started pouring in, I'd been trying to get to Carl when I saw her. I'd practically carried her into her house, barricading the door as she broke down crying.

"All set," Zoe said as she zipped up the bag. "Hi baby," she cooed as she lifted Judith out of the crib, settling her on her right hip. "I'll bring her back as soon as the Saviors leave." I smiled at them, "Thank you, be good for Zoe," I waved as they made their way down the stairs. "Bye," Judith waved back. "I should put clothes on," I mumbled looking down at myself, I pushed the door to my room open and headed to my drawers. I pulled out my pink jeans, they were my favourite and paired them with a grey button up, before putting my hair into a ponytail and slipping my glasses on.

I was taking one last look at myself in the mirror when I caught sight of my bed side table in the reflection. In a frame next to my lamp was a photo of mum, the only one I'd taken when I'd left. It was a photo from her wedding day, she was sitting at her dressing table, smiling up at the camera as she poked another flower into her updo. Hanging off the frame on a chain was mum’s wedding ring, I'd taken it from the hospital when she died, I plucked it off the frame and secured it around my neck before tucking it under my shirt. "Sorry mum," I said as I took her photo out of the frame and slid it into my back pocket.

=====

I was eating an apple in the kitchen when the front door burst open, making me jump, "Knock knock, anyone home," a male voice boomed. A smile spread over his face when he caught sight of me "Hi little girl, is your mummy or daddy home," he said clearly amused as I glared at him. Three other men stepped into the house, two going straight upstairs and one going past the kitchen towards dad's room.

"Is that anyway to treat your guests?" he asked sauntering towards me. I rolled my eyes as I dropped the rest of my apple in the bin. "Guests are usually invited," I said surprising myself. He stepped forwards catching me under the arm as I tried to push past him "we don't need to be invited, we own you, little girl," he leaned in too close for comfort, "don't call me that." I ground out through gritted teeth, ripping my arm from his grasp and going upstairs.

"You've got to be kidding me," I said walking into my room just as the men were taking the mattress off my bed. "Move," the larger of the two said, "no," I was standing in the door way. "I wasn't asking," he shook his head, "and I was telling you NO," what the hell’s gotten into me? Arms hooked around me and started dragging me down the hallway past the stairs.  
_"If someone grabs you from behind, you need to drop your weight, they're holding you so they'll follow you forward then get your legs under yourself and push up as hard as you can and throw your head back, it'll hurt you as much as it hurts them, but, they should let you go."_ the words from an old friend echoed in my head, as I took her advise. A pained groan sounded behind me as I was dropped to the floor. _Luka wasn't kidding when she said it'd hurt, Jesus._

I scrambled to my feet, rushing towards the stairs when the lager of the two men stepped into my path, "stupid bitch." he spread his arms out.

_"Speed and the element of surprise are your best friends when fighting someone bigger than you."_

I let out a roar as I tackled him, he stumbled backwards, grabbing me and pulling me down the stairs with him. I hit my head and my right shoulder hard as we tumbled down the stairs, not to mention my glasses had flown off. Landing in a pile at the bottom, I shook my head trying to clear it as I climbed over the large man pulling myself onto to shaky legs. I wobbled to the front door, scooping up, by some miracle, my still intact glasses as I pulled the door open.

"Where ya fuck'n think yer going," a solid push sent me down the porch steps, hitting my head for a second time, as I landed with my arms out stretched in front of me. I let go of my glasses as the man grabbed my wrist, twisting it behind my back before kneeling on it. I let out a cry as he told me to shut up and applied more pressure, making it hard to breathe.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Negan's voice rang in my ears. "She broke Franks nose and tackled Greg down the stairs," Negan hummed, "get her up." I felt blood running down my face as I was pulled to my feet. I kept my head down, watching blood drip onto the road. "Look at me," I raised my head, eyes flicking to dad before glaring at Negan. "Oh shit,"- Negan looked between me and dad, "this one yours too? She even does the same stink eye." Laughter bubbled from my throat before I could stop it, I was pretty sure I'd lost my mind at this point, or I had a concussion.

"You think this is-," his words stopped as he caught sight of mum’s ring dangling from my neck. His eyes bore into mine and he grabbed the ring and pulled it forward with such force he broke the chain from around my neck. The chain dropped to the floor as he turned the ring in his fingers, reading the inscription on the inside of the band. _Lucille, my love, my life._

Negan's eyes widened as the pieces fell into place, he dropped mum’s ring into his pocket before grabbing my shoulders and pulling me into a crushing hug. "Katie pie," I cringed at the nickname as he squeezed harder. "Don't touch me," I brought my hands pushing against his chest, struggling to escape his grip, I snaked my hands under his arms pushing against them to break his grip. "I hate you, I HATE YOU," I managed to push him off me.

We stared at each other for what felt like hours. Negan in disbelief, me in anger, until he broke the silence. "Put her in my truck," anger radiated through me, "NO."  
"Gently," he glared at the man as he grabbed me from behind. "Arat, go with them," he nodded at the woman with two toned hair. My eyes found dad’s as they started to drag me off, "I'm sorry, Dad I'm sorry," I yelled, his knuckles turning white as he gripped Negan's bat. Negan turned to dad, leaning in close, saying something as I was dragged out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like there is a lot of problems with this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took forever! Christmas and New years ruin my life haha. I have written and  
> re-written this chapter about 25 times but I did manage to get over my writers block today, which was nice!

My first escape attempt was unsuccessful. I’d barely made it out of the truck before I was dragged back, listening to Arat and Mitch; as I’d come to learn, snickering as they clicked the child locks on and slammed the doors shut. My second escape attempt started when I’d heard a gunshot come from Alexandria. It gave me the distraction I needed and I took my chance, scrambling over the front seat and out of the drivers side door. I’d headed for the tree line, almost making it into the woods when my wrist was grabbed, and painfully twisted behind my back. “Just give it up,” Arat growled into my ear, leading me back to the truck, she wasn’t much bigger than me but she was stronger and faster.

And that’s how I got here. Sitting in the back of Negan’s truck, hands tied to the grip handle above the door. I let out a sigh as I caught sight of myself in the rear view mirror. _I look like shit, I feel like shit_. My face was pale, and I had dried blood on my forehead and cheek. Not to mention one hell of a shiner forming. My head was pounding, so was my shoulder, the rope was digging painfully into my wrists as my arms grew heavier and heavier. _How long have I been sitting here?_ I closed my eyes and dropped my head against my wrists.

The sound of car doors shutting startled me awake. “Really, Arat?” Negan’s voice sounded next to me. “She wouldn’t stay put,” Arat said matter of factly as the truck rumbled to life. I struggled to open my bleary eyes as I felt the seat dip next to me, _god I’m tired_. I tried to pull away as cold metal was pressed against my wrists, “relax, Katie pie,” Negan soothed. I heard a soft tearing noise as my hands fell into my lap, fingers tingling as the blood returned to them. Fingers curled under my chin, turning my head all the way to the left. Negan’s face filled my vision, instantly my arms shot out to push him away, my numb hands accomplishing nothing as Negan grabbed my wrists and frowned.

“Enough,” he said sternly, as I tried to pry my hands from his. “I said enough,” he squeezed my wrists hard enough to make me whimper. He eased up, moving both my hands to one of his, as he brushed his fingers over the bruise on my cheek. His fingers moved upwards to the dried blood at my forehead, “I’ll take you to Carson as soon as we get home,” he said softly, a look of genuine concern on his face.

 _Like you give a fuck_. Except he does, his face says it all. _I watched you kill Abraham and Glenn, watched you laugh while they suffered_. The urge to vomit rose in my throat and I swallowed thickly. “Let go,” I pulled my hands from his, he opened his mouth to say something but I beat him to it, “don’t,”- I shook my heavy head at him -“just don’t.” I turned away from Negan as much as I could, knees pressed against the car door as I sunk down in my seat watching the blurry trees speed past.

“You lied to me,” Negan mused. I let out a sigh, ignoring him. “If you’d told the truth, I’d have-,”  
I spun in my seat, “What? You’d have what? Had Simon take me away so I didn’t have to see you murder my friends?” I let out a breath.

“They murdered a bunch of my men, I-,”

“I DON’T CARE,” I screamed, “I DON’T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT YOUR MEN,” arms shooting out to hit at his chest. “Stop,”- Negan frowned, grabbing my wrists -“I know your angry-” his words faded into the background as everything snapped into place. _Angry?_ Is that what it was. _I’m not afraid of Negan?_ The thought of seeing him again terrified me but watching him kill Abraham and Glenn changed that. My fear had turned to anger at him and his men. “I AM ANGRY,”- bile rose in my throat- “I-,” but I never finished that sentence as vomit spewed forth from my mouth covering Negan.

Bile mixed with bits of apple decorated his chest and lap. He looked shocked, disgusted even, but in the moment all I could think about was how much better I felt. Laughter burst from my throat as I pulled my hands from his to wipe at my face, laughing harder as he groaned, “How far we out from sanctuary?”  
“‘Bout 20 minutes,” Mitch said from the driver seat, rolling down his window for fresh air.

\-----

Silence. The sweet sound of silence and rushing air was the only thing that filled the cab until we got to Sanctuary. The smell was the first thing that hit me, the walkers in various states of decay chained to the outer fence turned towards us with outstretched arms. “What the hell?” I mumbled to myself. “Keeps the rest of them dead fucks away,” Negan said proudly as I took in the rest of Sanctuary. It was an old factory at least seven floors tall, there was a garden and what looked to a couple of greenhouses or maybe they were sheds, it was hard to tell without my glasses. I swore I could hear chickens clucking but I couldn’t see them. I was speechless, I don’t know what I expected but it wasn’t this.

The truck came to a stop, Arat and Mitch jumped out before opening the back doors for Negan and I. My feet had barely hit the ground and Negan was already next to me, sliding his arm around my shoulders, glaring at me when I twisted out of his grasp. “Come on,” he said putting his arm back around my shoulders and pulling me towards the building. Negan led me down a several long hallways until we arrived at our destination.

“Carson,” he boomed making the tall man fumble his clipboard. “This is Katie and I need you to take extra special care of her,” he glared at the man. “I’m sure I don’t have to tell you what’ll happen if you don’t.” Carson shook his head at Negan, “Now, I need to take a fucking shower,” he gripped my chin making me look at him “You stay here until I come back and get you, understood?” I rolled my eyes, nodding a yes.

—–

Carson wasn’t exactly a talker, I’d tried to make small talk while he stitched my forehead but he’d shut me down, keeping our talk strictly medical. He’d checked out my shoulder telling me it was nothing serious, just bruised. “You have a mild concussion so you need to take it easy and get some sleep,” Carson said as I slid off the exam table. I nodded, walking towards the mirror. “Do you have any glasses?” I asked turning to face Carson. “Reading glasses?,” he asked while going through a stack of papers. “The ones for seeing stuff far away,” I said as he looked up at me, “you’re near sighted” he stated as I nodded. “You’d have to check to market place, though finding a pair with the right prescription is highly unlikely.” I sighed, “I know, it took my dad almost three years to find me a pair that worked,” I turned back to the mirror to check out my stitches.

“How’s my girl?” Negan said walking into the room, he was wearing a new pair of jeans, a clean shirt and had 'Lucille’ over his shoulder. “She has a mild concussion and needs some sleep,” Carson said form behind his desk. I watched as Negan stepped closer to Carson in the refection, asking about what I would need. I couldn’t take my eyes off of his stupid bat. The thought that he would name a weapon after mum was ridiculous, she was kind, loving and never hurt anyone. Anger bloomed in my chest as memories of that night came flooding back. _I have to get out of here._

My feet moved unconsciously, carrying me into the long hallway as Negan called after me, “Katie pie,” the stupid nickname had me moving faster. _I can’t remember where we came from_. I came to a T-section, glancing both ways, looking for something familiar. Finding nothing, I decided going left was better than standing here. I ran down the hallway, following it right, a “fuck,” escaping my lips when I came to a dead end. The sound of my thudding heart was filling my ears, pumping in time with the pounding of my head.

“Katie pie,” the sound of Negans voice had my rage boiling over. “Don’t fucking call me that,” I screamed, spinning around to face him. “My name is Katie, Katie Grimes,” Negans face scrunched in anger. “That. prick. is. not. your. father.” he said through gritted teeth. “He’s the best father I’ve ever had,” I spat. Negans nostrils flared as he took a deep breath, grip tightening on Lucille as he swung her off his shoulder, making me flinch. Negan took a step forwards, making me take one back, three more steps and my back hit the wall. He grabbed my arm, dragging me back the way we came, around the corner towards a set of stairs. “Let me go,” I growled, trying to pull my arm from him. He ignored me pulling me up the stairs two at a time making me stumble.

“You were at the hospital,” Negan said when he pulled me onto another floor. “What?” I asked confused. He spun to face me, “You were at the fucking hospital, I went home to get you and you weren’t there, you weren’t at your fucking school either but you were at the fucking hospital sometime before I was,” his grip on my arm tightened. “Were did you go?” he asked leaning in closer as I tried to step back. “WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?” He roared. “I was at HOME,” I screeched. His jaw clenched as he forced out a “what?”

“I was at home when you came to get me.” I hissed as his grip tightened even more. Negans breathing grew heavier as he tried to process what I’d told him it was when he narrowed his eyes at me that I continued. “Where the fuck is she Simon?,”- I mimicked his voice -“She wasn’t at school and she not fucking home so where the FUCK IS SHE? The hospital? No, it’s not possible, how the fuck would she even get there?” Negans expression turned to one of pure rage as I reenacted his phone call with Simon “FUCK,” He yelled, letting go of me as he swung Lucille at a nearby window. Glass showered down upon us as it shattered into a million pieces. He raised Lucille smashing her into the window again and again, denting the frame. I stood there frozen, I’d never seen Negan this angry. _I need to get out of here_ , glass crunched under my feet as I turned.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Negan gripped my upper arm in his steel like grip, making my cry out. He dragged me around a corner towards a door. He pulled a key out of his pocket, unlocking the door and pushing me in. I stumbled over my feet, crying out as I fell onto my hands and knees. I heard the door slam, the click of the lock sealing me in. I sat back onto my knees, failing to fight back tears as I began sobbing. My emotions were a mess, I was angry, scared and there was a pang of guilt in my chest.

I wiped the tears from my face, looking up and trying the blink them away. I was taking deep breaths hoping to trick my brain into thinking everything was a-ok. Once I stopped crying I got up off the floor and took in my surroundings, there was a desk against the left wall, a bed against the right with a small chest of draws next to it with a lamp. There was a window in front of me and a bigger chest of draws behind me and a door in the bottom right corner of the room that lead into a bathroom.

I needed to figure out a way to get home, but I was so tired and my head was pounding worse than ever. Deciding it was time to give up for the day, I laid on the bed, sighing in frustration before letting sleep claim me.

**Author's Note:**

> My writing not great but it's something I've always wanted to work on. Let me know if you see any errors or something doesn't make sense. 
> 
> This story has been in my head for months so I thought I would try to get it out.


End file.
